Hilde Stauffer
Frau Doctor Hilde Stauffer, a.k.a Silverplate is the grand-daughter of a Nazi biological experimenter, and most likely a bio-devisor, who is working on several projects, code named Phoenix, Rhein Mädchen, and Götterdammerung. Scenes from this arc are scattered through a number of stories. She really doesn't like Nazis - she thinks her grandfather was a fool for falling in with them in WW2. She will work with Nazis if it suits her end goals, but she doesn't trust them AT ALL.WOG - ElrodW History On 2016-01-26 Major Quinten Smythe-Barnes and Erich Müller encounter a mugger while on the way to the Vanguard meeting. A biological construct created by Hilde Stauffer kills the mugger. Additional funding for Hilde's projects gets discussed.Rises the Sun On 2016-06-06, Lillian von Groenwald files a message from her without reading it.Summer of my German Heritage#Part 2 - Family History Presumably around this time, Hilde has something to do with Cerulea emerging as a mutant. On 2016-09-06, Hilde, using the code name Silverplate, is very concerned that someone she refers to as “target” get to Whateley.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 3 Also on the sixth, Hilde Stauffer has a conference with Major Quinten Smythe-Barnes and Herr Rolf, who is funding her research. The conference reveals that two targets are at Whateley and under surveillance. One of them is certainly Cerulea, the other is unknown. They are the only two survivors of sixteen experimental subjects.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 1 On 2016-09-07, Hilde Stauffer has a teleconference with several people, held in Major Quinten Smythe-Barnes office. Things on her projects are going slowly. From comments, her grandfather was fairly highly placed in the Third Reich.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 3 On 2016-09-10, one of her agents (the girl - Tigger?) calls Hilde to report that Laura has been mentioned in several places she would not expect. She calls Hilde "Tante Hilde" (Aunt).I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 5 On 2016-09-12, Sentinel calls with the daily report to Silverplate. Someone has tried to harm one of the subjects, but was prevented by one of the Ninjas, who are doing some violence prevention work. Hilde gives orders that they are to be dissuaded - painfully. The interruption may have caused Hilde to miss checking something.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 6 On 2016-09-13, Hilde Stauffer prepares to inject into a girl she has kidnapped. The girl goes into burnout and dies - messily. Also on the thirteenth, Hilde’s Whateley contact manages to get the Secret Squirrels to observe Cerulea’s movements.Laura and the Village On 2016-09-16, Hilde’s Whateley contact calls her using her code name of “Silverplate.” Hilde wants blood samples from the two of them. The contact says there will be problems because they’ve got the Secret Squirrels tailing them. Hilde says she wants results, not excuses. On 2016-09-19 Hilde’s Whateley contact manages to get the blood sample from Cerulea. HIlde tells her that she’s moving her base to Los Angeles. On 2016-09-21, Stahlfaust attempts to beat up Laura, but is prevented by two of Hilde's agents, who may be Sentinal and Tigger. This identification is not certain.Laura and the Fan Club: Part 1 Appearance "What are the topics?" Dr. Stauffer asked formally as she eased her trim frame into a chair. One might have mistaken her for a librarian, with her glasses, hair in a bun, and extremely restrained jacket and skirt over a plain white blouse. It was as if she dressed to purposefully hide even a vestigial hint of femininity. Powers Hilde is probably a bio-devisor. She may be a mutant, however, since she’s Frau (Mrs.) Stauffer, she may have gotten her power from an earlier Nazi enhancement serum experiment. Her name is not suggestive of parentage. Agents Hilde works through agents in numerous places. These agents all have code names. Foxhound Two An agent in New York who is tracking Laura.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 1 Tigger An agent somewhere later who is supposed to pick up the tracking for Laura.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 3 Sentinal An agent at Whateley who is keeping track of Laura.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 6 References Category:People